


[fanart] Fire Hazard

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Series: f/f Aziraphale/Crowley fanart [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderbending, Masturbation, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: In which two woman-shaped beings Make An Effort and enjoy both lust and vanity.





	[fanart] Fire Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a useless lesbian and find Crowley way too relatable [thumbs up emoji]
> 
> Also gender in GO is delightfully squishy, so let's say this is set in an alternate universe in which both of them happen to mostly prefer this particular configuration of pronouns and body parts over the alternatives, and leave it at that.


End file.
